Multi-channel audio playback systems offer the potential to recreate accurately the aural sensation of an acoustic event such as a musical performance or a sporting event by exploiting the capabilities of multiple loudspeakers surrounding a listener. Ideally, the playback system generates a multi-dimensional sound field that recreates the sensation of apparent direction of sounds as well as diffuse reverberation that is expected to accompany such an acoustic event.
At a sporting event, for example, a spectator normally expects directional sounds from the players on an athletic field would be accompanied by enveloping sounds from other spectators. An accurate recreation of the aural sensations at the event cannot be achieved without this enveloping sound. Similarly, the aural sensations at an indoor concert cannot be recreated accurately without recreating reverberant effects of the concert hall.
The realism of the sensations recreated by a playback system is affected by the spatial resolution of the reproduced signal. The accuracy of the recreation generally increases as the spatial resolution increases. Consumer and commercial audio playback systems often employ larger numbers of loudspeakers but, unfortunately, the audio signals they play back may have a relatively low spatial resolution. Many broadcast and recorded audio signals have a lower spatial resolution than may be desired. As a result, the realism that can be achieved by a playback system may be limited by the spatial resolution of the audio signal that is to be played back. What is needed is a way to increase the spatial resolution of audio signals.